


Cute, little thief

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sho isn't so fond of the idea of being stuck in the country along with his classmates, to explore agritourism, a few months before the university entrance exams. He feels even worse when he finds out that he'll share the same wooden house with the most energetic person in his class; Aiba Masaki. Yet, next morning finds him with a wide smile. Something has happened during the night; something that happens the next day, as well. What could that be and would it be enough to make Sho change his mind?





	

Title: Cute, little thief

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba

Genre: AU, Romance, Fluff

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sho isn't so fond of the idea of being stuck in the country along with his classmates, to explore agritourism, a few months before the university entrance exams. He feels even worse when he finds out that he'll share the same wooden house with the most energetic person in his class; Aiba Masaki. Yet, next morning finds him with a wide smile. Something has happened during the night; something that happens the next day, as well. What could that be and would it be enough to make Sho change his mind?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

 

 

Cute, little Thief 

 

 

Sho opened the door of the small wooden house, his eyebrows knitted together. His eyes fell on the luggage placed on one of the beds, covered with tens of stickers probably of basketball and baseball teams…? He wasn’t sure and he didn’t care to find out. Sighing, he placed his on the one at the other side of the room. He had never been a fan of school excursions or any extracurricular activities that would take him out of his program but he was the Student Board president and he was obliged to be present.   
  
“Sakurai-kun?!” a husky and overexcited voice reached his ears from behind making him frown more. “I don’t believe it!”   
  
_ I don’t believe it either!  _ Sho thought as he sighed annoyed. Why should he spend two nights with the most energetic person in his class?!    
  
“Aiba-kun…”   
  
The other flashed him a smile that could compete those of national idols. “We’ll be having a lot of fun, right?”   
  
Sho managed to mumble a simple yes.    
  
“Ah! Do you mind if I use the shower first?”   
  
Sho shook his head.   
  
“Ah! Great! See you later then!” the bathroom door closed and the sound of water falling reached Sho’s ears.    
  
He fell on the bed, his eyes turning to the window. Outside all he could see was trees, more trees and far away a mountain. Why was he stuck in in the middle of nowhere being obliged to brush horses, milk goats and collect vegetables and herbs to prepare lunch? He was a kid of the city. He could easily go to the supermarket and simply buy what he needs. _Who needs to explore agritourism when the entrance exams are in less than six months?!_ He sighed for the nth time when he heard a knock on the door.   
  
“Who might that be, now?” he dragged his feet to the door and opened it.   
  
“Aiba is stuck with _you_?! How lucky!”   
  
Sho narrowed his eyes. This was Ninomiya Kazunari; the class’ brat and Aiba Masaki’s best friend.   
  
“Aiba-chan?”   
  
“In the shower”   
  
“Ah! Ok!” Nino pushed Sho aside and entered the room.    
  
Sho was left speechless. “What… what are you doing?!”   
  
Nino had already taken his place on Masaki’s bed with his game in his hands. “What does it look like?! Waiting for my friend… _perhaps_?” His tone was sarcastic, provocative and that hint of smirk was getting on Sho’s nerves but had to remain calm. He would have to deal with many such people in his life… and he was better than all of them.   
  
He only smiled and continued to do his task. Two hours had passed by and Nino would still be there. Now, the game was left on his side, since he had been talking with Masaki in a low voice. Sho had tried to focus on his book in vain. There was a constant murmur in the room and even if he couldn’t catch any of the words, he had caught Nino speaking while having his eyes locked on him. And then it was that smirk… Sho was starting feeling uncomfortable. _What can be this interesting?! And why is he always looking at me?!_   
  
“I must be going now!” Nino said patting his friend’s shoulder. “Good luck!” Sho saw him winking at the other before reaching the doorknob. It was then that he threw one last glance over him and muffled a laugh.   
  
“I think it’s about time for us to sleep” Sho muttered irritated, even if he couldn’t specify the reason. “Tomorrow we must be up at seven o’clock”   
  
The taller one only nodded. Sho was ready to turn the lights off but stopped. The other had just pulled his parka and T-shirt over his head in one go, revealing a surprisingly toned torso. Sho found himself staring. He could have never guessed the other to be like that. _And he has quite an impressive birthmark as well…_ he frowned at his own thoughts. _And why do I care if he has a birthmark or not?! Why am I even staring?!_ Shaking his head, he turned the lights off and covered himself with the blanket.    
  
“Good night, Sakurai-kun” the words were spoken shyly, almost hesitantly.   
  
“Good night” Sho mumbled and closed his eyes tightly wishing to fall asleep fast.   
  
Next morning, he woke up and for some reason he couldn’t explain, he found himself smiling. It had been a while since such thing had happened. He had a warm feeling inside that couldn’t quite realize what it was… he sat up on the bed, looking outside where the first sunrays were making their appearance. “Perhaps I had a nice dream… Perhaps I watched that I passed in Todai first! Yes! That must be it!” satisfied, he got off the bed stretching his hands up in the air.   
  
“Ah! Sakurai-kun, you woke up? Good morning!”    
  
In front of him, there was a cheerful as ever Aiba Masaki, already dressed.   
  
“What time is it?”   
  
“Six thirty! Don’t worry! I just wanted to walk around and see all the animals!”   
  
Sho nodded and entered the bathroom for a quick shower. As the hot water started falling on him, his eyes fell on the bottles left there by the other and involuntarily images of his half-naked silhouette popped up in his head, making him gasp. “What’s wrong with me?”   
  
***     
  
The hours were passing slowly. Sho hadn’t exactly enjoyed when his classmates burst into laughs as the goat decided, right after he had finished milking it, to give a kick on the bucket and throw all the milk on the ground. Neither had he enjoyed to spend hours in the kitchen to prepare food. He knew he wasn’t exactly ‘skillful’ at cooking but that didn’t mean everyone should know about it; especially not a particular someone. But he couldn’t help it. He had seen Ninomiya nudging at his best friend while nodding towards him as he was trying to cut vegetables for a salad. He didn’t want that… He didn’t want Aiba Masaki to know how useless he was at almost everything but the school subjects. He frowned. _Why do I not want that?!_   
  
Luckily, the teachers had allowed them to spend freely three hours after lunch. Sho ran to his room. It would be a perfect chance to study a bit. He opened his books and started revising mathematics. He had been solving exercises with no stop for almost two hours when he felt his eyes turning heavy and the numbers dancing around. Without realizing, he stopped fighting against tiredness and fell asleep.   
  
He could hear some sounds but they were coming from far away and he wasn’t willing to wake up. He felt something warm close to his face but it wasn’t unwelcomed… he then felt it going away before coming back again, closer than before… and then… something was attached to his lips, something soft and hot… and it made him feel warm… exactly like the previous night… he opened his eyes startled and looked around just to find no one in the room.    
  
_ But I felt it…  _ he thought confused. _It was too real to be just my imagination… someone kissed me!_ His fingers touched feather-like his lips. They did feel warm and wet. _I guess there’s only way to be sure…_   
  
_ *** _  
  
Sho had eaten almost nothing for dinner. He was too occupied with paying attention to every one of his classmates. From the noisy girls to the shy geeks. He had tried to see something that could lead him somewhere but nothing. Disappointed, he left the main house where the dining hall was and went to the wooden house he shared with Aiba Masaki.    
  
“Now, let’s see!” he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He hadn’t locked the door, wanting to catch the guilty one.   
  
He couldn’t count how many minutes had passed by when the door opened. He tried not to move, controlling his breathing.    
  
“See you tomorrow. Good night Aiba-chan!”    
  
That was definitely Ninomiya Kazunari whispering. The door was eventually closed and a few creaks on the floor were heard as the other was moving around.   
  
_ If only it was him… He does look cute…  _ Sho thought his heart pounding crazily in his chest. _What am I even thinking, Sakurai Sho?!_ He immediately scolded his self mentally. _Just focus!_   
  
He heard the flush toilet, followed by the sheets ruffling. The other had lied down. His heart felt like throbbing against his chest.   
  
_ Perhaps they might not come?!  _ he thought surprisingly disappointed. _Or perhaps it was just my imagination…_   
  
He was ready to turn on his side and sleep when he heard the sheets of the other bed moving again and then steps; only that these steps weren’t heading towards the bathroom or the closet but him. Sho almost stopped breathing when he felt again something warm. This time though he knew what it was; Aiba Masaki’s hot breath hitting on his skin. A hand was attached on his hair caressing it feather-like and then… he felt it again… softness against his lips.   
  
The kiss didn’t last for more than a few seconds.    
  
“You are so beautiful… and today I found out that you’re also cute…” he heard the other whispering. “I really like you, Sho-chan…”   
  
Sho felt Masaki’s lips touching his once again before the other as soundlessly as possible headed back to his bed. Sho’s eyes opened bulged. Not only had he been kissed _twice_ but also confessed…    
  
***   
  
During their trip back to Tokyo, Sho would throw small glances over the other who was sitting with his best friend at his right side. He could see him giggle, smile and surprisingly found himself smiling as well. Aiba Masaki was cute… beautiful… sexy… and his lips felt amazing against his. It had been the first time in his high school years he hadn’t been able to sleep because of a person and not an because of an important test; but if he was honest with himself, he admitted it had felt… refreshing…   
  
Soon, each one had their luggage in hands and dismissed by the teachers. Sho knew that if he had to make his move, he had to do it now.   
  
“Aiba-kun!” he called the other, walking fast towards the two friends that were heading to the bus stop. “Aiba-kun!”   
  
The two friends turned around. Aiba Masaki was blushing while Ninomiya Kazunari was smirking triumphantly.    
  
“See you tomorrow, Aiba-chan!” he made his trade-mark good-bye move and run to catch the bus that was coming.   
  
“Can I ask you something?” Sho asked the other once they were left alone.    
  
“Of course!” the other replied avoiding to look at him.   
  
“Haven’t your parents taught you proper manners?”   
  
Sho chuckled as he saw the startled gaze of the other.   
  
“It’s wrong to steal from people, don’t you know that?”   
  
“Eh?! But… But I never-”   
  
“Don’t lie… You did steal something… not once but _three_ times…” Sho said in a low voice as he leaned closer, enjoying the view of him feeling unease. “Yesterday night, I was _awake_ , Aiba-kun…” he whispered close to Masaki’s ear, enjoying the way the latter had turned pale from embarrassment.    
  
“I…”    
  
Sho hushed him pressing his index against his lips.   
  
“You should learn that stealing people’s kisses while they’re sleeping is wrong. The same goes for confessions… Do you know why?”   
  
Masaki was frozen to even nod.   
  
Sho leaned even more, their lips being only a few centimeters apart. “Because you don’t give them the chance to say that they think you’re beautiful and cute yourself, kiss you back or ask you on a date…”   
  
Masaki was left blinking, still lost.   
  
Sho was sure he hadn’t realized what was happening. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed Masaki’s nape and crushed their lips together. This time, it felt even sweeter.    
  
“Count it as a small revenge! See you tomorrow…, _Masaki_!” Sho turned around and left, knowing that the other would have remained at the same spot shocked.   
  
He entered his house and threw himself on the bed, staring at the white ceiling. Perhaps he had made a mistake… perhaps this small trip wasn’t as useless as he had thought at first.   


 

  
  
THE END   
  
  
  


  
A.N. Sooo minna this is a small, fluffy, cute Sakuraiba OS! ^_^ The idea is pretty random! I know! xD But the whole excursion thing is based on my first 3-day excursion when I was in the first year of junior high!  
Masaki made Sho realize that some things might be better than studying all the time, ne? And of course, Nino would be there, too! There's no way I could avoid him! xD

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

Andy ^_^  
  


 

 

 


End file.
